


I think I like you, I really like you

by Ghost_dad



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Having a Crush, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, joxter has adhd, muddler is a horder, stoner joxter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_dad/pseuds/Ghost_dad
Summary: context for this whole thing is I read a fic where Joxter's a stoner and Muddler has a crush on him and I wanted more stuff like it so here we are.





	1. fidgety

**Author's Note:**

> context for this whole thing is I read a fic where Joxter's a stoner and Muddler has a crush on him and I wanted more stuff like it so here we are.

   Joxter has been acting strange lately. His focus changing every five seconds an words fast his hands fidgety when having a conversation. All of it started annoying the rest of the crew on the boat, except Muddler. Muddler could care less if Joxter was more hyper than normal, he was still funny and nice and cute and- not cute! One shouldn't think of their friend that way, but he couldn't help it. Joxter was highly attractive with his pricing blue eyes and sideburns and soothing voice. His vice had to be Muddler's favorite thing about his friend. He could listen to him talk for hours, which was what he was doing at the moment. Joxter has been rambling on for quirt a bit as they both couldn't sleep. "And I ran out of my herb I smoke to calm it all down, I'm quite frustrated over it if I must say." Muddler gave a nod at the words. So Joxter was high 24/7? Not surprising, he did love sleeping. "We are close enough to the next island that we could get more tomorrow." Joxter gave a nod sipping his coffee witch was one of the only other remedies he's found work.

   When the sun came up Muddler felt arms wrapped around his waist, a tail tangled with his, it was nice so he curled in more to the other till her heard laughter. He looked up to see Moomin chuckling at him, he then realized him and joxter fell asleep on the deck, and where cuddling. He untangled himself and stood up string the Mumrik awake.  "Hey what the hell?" He grumbled making the troll laugh even more. "You two are precious." He chuckled. All this was making Muddler's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He could feel Joxter's phantom touch on his skin making him feel quite bare. Joxter just threw his empty mug at Moomin who caught it then chased hi around with it. What a strange morning.

   Hodgkins had decided it was a good idea to restack on goods so they docked the boat at the nearest island. Joxter and Muddler immediately ran off into the woods. "So do you have any idea how to find it?" Muddler asked as they strolled threw the thicket. "Oh yah I can smell some right up here." Joxter seemed excited, running ahead of the other. They ended up in a field where the herb grew in abundance. Was someone growing it? Well it didn't matter, the mumrik started picking it just enough to fill small cloth sack he brought. "Should be enough for a while."

   After meeting up with the others and packing their goods on the boat the two didn't talk much for the rest of the day. It wasn't till everyone was asleep that Joxter shook Muddler awake. "I still don't understand how you can live in so much trash." The Muddler rolled his eyes, "Another man's trash is another man's tressure." He got out of his home and stood on the deck of boat. "I wanted to share some of the herb with you, only if you want some." The mumrik gave a smirk that reached his blue eyes. Muddler looked back wide eyed, "Can't I over dose on it?" He panicked at the idea of his friend or him over dosing.  Joxter started just laughed holding his gut. "No Muds you can't OD." He couldn't help but blush at the nickname, thank goodness the only light was a dim lantern. Muddler just pushed the other slightly rolling his eyes. "Well I've never smoked how am I supposed to know?" Joxter stuck his tongue out at the grumpy man.

   Muddler has realized several things in that moment. One, Joxter's shoulder is the most comfortable pillow, two, his tolerance was low as all hell, and three, the night air smelled very nice. He was handed the mumrik's pipe, sitting up to take a hit when he felt the other nuzzling his neck. "Hehe. Hey stop that I'm trying to focus." Joxter just shrugged, hat falling off when he moved to sit back up. His face was red, Muddler must be very warm.  It looked like the other was leaning in, he was so close Muddler could smell the smoke on his breath. He was about to lean back taking a jump when a loud crush made both of them jump. Hodgkins stood there rubbing his eyes, "What are you guys doing?" They couldn't help but chuckle, which soon turned into laughter. They felt like two little kids with their paws in the cookie jar. 

   The next day was very busy, running around organizing canned foods, washing everything up, and stopping at another island. The island wasn't on the map. They ended up setting camp there because of a sudden storm. Hodgkins and Muddler shared a tent but as perusal he couldn't sleep. He'll see if Joxter's awake. Leaving the tent he saw that there was a light in Joxter and Moomin's shared tent, they both must be awake. He was about to peek his head in when he heard them talking. "He's very nice but I'm not sure if perusing him is a good idea Jox." Moomin had obvious concern in his voice. "I almost kissed him last night I don't think I can just undo that, like it's nothing to stress over I just want advice on how to go at it and not scare him." Joxter whispered to the other. "I honestly don't know, Muddler is hard to read at times, this isn't one of my books I read it's real life." Muddler almost passed out. Oh wow, oh my this was a lot to take in. He had to clear his head, a walk would help. He went to walk off when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He almost slapped the person connected to it when he realized it was just Joxter.

   The two have been walking for a while not talking about much, the atmosphere thick and awkward. Joxter was uncharacteristically stiff, much different from his free flowing nature. "Can I ask you something Muddler?" Muddler's face heated up. They both stopped in their tracks locking eyes. Joxter opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Muddler's lips pressing to his. "Oh dear I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself I didn't-" "Muddler it's fine, you saved me a lot of work." His free flowing nature has returned. Muddler let out his breath he didn't even know he was holding. The mumrik gave a smirk at him before taking his paw and continuing their walk. 


	2. electricity in the air

   Joxter and Muddler sat in a field on the island the only light the moon that hung above them, they talked laying all their cards out on the table, no censors. "I guess I liked you a few months after becoming friends, I didn't get eaten up about it, letting emotions eat away at you like that is to exhausting." Joxter was smoking from his pipe again handing it to the other when he was asked to. "I wish I could let things go like you, I was melting from the inside out for months. I've lost sleep over you, you know." He leaned on the mumrik's shoulder handing back the pipe. "Well I feel like you'll still loose sleep because of me." He could hear the tone in the other's voice, that wasn't an innocent joke. "Oh really now?" Another pass of the pipe. "Well of course, nights are always made for thing you can't say to morning day." Muddler smirked at the other, blue meeting brown before they shared their second kiss that night. 

   Everything was very warm almost to the point of burning as Joxter's paws ran up the other's sides under his shirt. Everything happened so fast it gave him whiplash almost, but fuck if it wasn't worth it. He could hear the other on top of him purr, nuzzling his neck. This was nice, something he could get used to, used to slightly fast touching. He let out a jagged sigh when Joxter placed a paw in-between his thighs. He wasn't expecting that. "Are you ok?" Joxter's paw stopped moving making the puddle on the ground whine. "Oh." The mumrik gave a smirk that made Muddler want to punch him, he was so annoying at times, especially now.  He was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing. "What's that?" Joxter turned his head to look the same way he was looking and instantly stood up. "Muds we need to go." "What why what is that?" Joxter picked up their hats and jacket. "Just a hattifattener, don't touch it or scare it ok." They walked back to camp quickly and quietly.

   When they got back to the camp Hodgkins and moomin where out of their tents talking. "So you guys seemed busy." The horizon was glowing with the break of dawn, they where gone longer then they thought. "Sorry we where out on a walk, we saw a hattifattner so be careful." Joxter explained putting back on his hat and gave back Muddler's pot. "Wait really?" Moomin stood up surprised. Hongkins rolled his eyes. "If we stay near the water we should be fine. We're leaving soon since the storms been gone for a while." They all agreed and headed back to bed for a few hours. 

   The sun came in harshly blinding Muddler, he got out of the tent to greet everyone a good morning. Joxter didn't seem to be there, "Where's Joxter?" Hodgkins and Moomin gave each other a glance. "He went for a walk by the waterfall." Muddler gave a nod and was off, bringing a gun incase he saw an aggressive hattifattner. After walking for a few minutes he came across Joxter's hat. Ok that made him worry a bit, he could hear the rushing water of the water fall. Did Joxter get taken down stream? He walked more and was met with the sight of the man he was looking for, just not how he expected him. He was naked on the side of the stream, hair wet, feet emerged, and soap bar in hand. He locked eyes with him when he looked up. "You can come over here, you know." Muddler wasn't sure what to do besides take the offer and walk over awkwardly. He sat next to Joxter setting down his gun and trying not to stare. "Muds you are always so stiff, it cant be good for your back." The dark haired man said while washing his hair. Muddler scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well it's a little awkward, you know, you being naked and all." Joxter lifted his head from the water, "Are you serious? We almost fucked last night and you're all flustered about me being naked?" The other blushed covering his face. "You don't have to say it so bluntly." 

   Finally Muddler gave in and looked at the mumrik, and wow was it worth it. Joxter was always good looking but when his skin and hair where wet, sun shining onto his chest, fur of his arms heavy and dark, he was amazing. Muddler couldn't help but want to kiss him, so he did, to the other's surprise. "We're not leaving for a few more hours, you can join me if you want." The mumrik's tail moved gently behind him as he spoke. "Okay." After removing his clothes Muddler stepped into the water. "It's kinda cold." Joxter chuckled a little, "It did storm last night silly. Here." He put soap into the others hair grooming him, oh ok. Muddler couldn't help but blush at the action, it was such a tender thing to do. He could hear Joxter purr as he let his head rest on his shoulder from behind. At least Joxter was warm, Muddler would have to invite him into his coffee can on chilly nights.  He also noted that the mumrik's fur was very soft once freshly cleaned. 

   After washing up, drying off, and getting dressed the two just laid in the grass near the water fall. This was another thing Muddler could get used to, comfortable silence. Usually silence was a worrying thing for him but at this moment it was like a blanket crafted by a tender hand. He turned his head when he felt the other wrap an arm around his waist, blue meeting brown. After laying in the grass for an hour the two walked back to camp, Muddler giving Joxter the gun since he knew more about them. 

   "Where do you two go?" Moomin asked, they had been on the boat for at least a few minutes cleaning it up a bit and checking for damage. "What do you mean?' Joxter took a hit from his pipe. "Well I find it odd that you and Muddler start talking more then you tell me you like him and the next thing I know you're sneaking off together." The mumrik rolled his eyes. "Well Moomin if you must know, we simply enjoy each other's company." "You're both going to get hurt." Joxter could feel his blood boil. "Moomin, what I do with my boyfriend is non of your concern." He stopped when the troll stared at him with large eyes. "Your... your what!?" The other two on the boat looked over making Joxter sweat. "You fucking idiot! I didn't think you meant liking him that much!" Moomin's anger confused the mumrik and everyone else. A wash cloth that the troll had was thrown in his face before the other stormed off to the sleeping quarters.

   "So I'm your boyfriend now?" Muddler felt bad for the excitement in his gut. "I don't know it just slipped." Joxter sat on the deck smoking his pipe as the ship bobbed threw the star lit ocean. "By all means slip up again." The mumrik chuckled a little. "When did you get all confident?" "Maybe it's the weed." Muddler took the pipe blowing smoke in Joxter's face. "You little shit."


End file.
